Falta
by lexi731
Summary: He thought one loss was enough. He wasn't ready for three.
1. Prologue

**OK so this is my first ever story so I'm really sorry if its bad. I just have a crazy obsession with Big Time Rush... like literally it's scary sometimes. Anways I would really like to know what you guys think so PLEASEEE review! Thank you!**

**~~~Lexi731~~~**

* * *

Kendall couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Rage consumed his body until all he could see was red and he couldn't hear anything except for the pounding beat of his heart.

His two best friends had been officially added to the growing Missing Persons List in Los Angeles.

Recently, a serial killer had been snatching its victims from the Los Angeles and Hollywood areas, targeting young adults. Since last month, 24 people had gone missing and wound up dead within two days of their disappearance. The latest victim had been Kendall's own girlfriend, Jo Taylor.

He had been devastated, had a nervous breakdown, and almost quit the band, until his band mates had apparently come up with "The Greatest Plan in the History of Great Plans." The name was James's idea, and even though everyone knew it was ridiculous, they were too concerned about Kendall to really care.

Logan, James, and Carlos had spent hours a day locked away, concocting their plan, and, as far as Kendall knew, it had been going great. Logan was currently locked in his room again, probably looking over blueprints or whatever.

Thirty-six hours ago, James and Carlos had gone out to who-knows-where to finish up their brilliant plan. They hadn't come back. And now they were missing.

* * *

**Ok sorry if that was really bad. Review anyways please! Thankssssss :))  
**


	2. The Beginning

**Heyyy guys! Ok so I have a feeling this chapter may or may not be confusing, but it happens BEFORE the last chapter. Just making that clear.**

* * *

It was a warm, summer day at the Palm Woods. James, Logan, and Carlos were sitting by the pool, talking about nothing other than girls. Well, actually, Logan and Carlos were listening to James ramble on about how many hot girls he'd been on dates with.

Logan wasn't really paying attention, however. He was more focused on the guy who he'd heard Camille was dating. His name was Kyle, and he was new at the Palm Woods. Camille had introduced them the day before, and right away Logan knew there was going to be a problem. Kyle was really attractive. Logan hated to say it, but Kyle was one good-looking guy. Even James had admitted it… in his head. He would never say anything like that out loud. Kyle was swimming in the pool with Camille. They made a great couple, and Logan couldn't help but feel jealous.

Carlos wasn't paying any attention to James, either. He was busy staring at the Jennifers, walking in slow motion as usual. Blonde Jennifer waved at Carlos as they walked by, and his heart melted right on the spot. He was about to follow them when Guitar Dude walked by with a box of corn dogs.

James had eventually stopped talking when he noticed that no one was listening to him. Despite the fact that he could talk about girls for hours on end, he was afraid that people, more specifically girls, would think that he was weird if he was talking to himself. He decided to go upstairs to the apartment to check and see if Kendall was doing any better.

Kendall wasn't better. He was sitting on the floor in the corner of his and James's room, rocking back and forth. He had lost it. His girlfriend, Jo, had been found dead in the Palm Woods Park two days ago. Kendall had found her.

Jo was the twenty-fourth victim in a series of teen murders. Teenagers had been disappearing from their homes since May, and now it was July and the killer had not been found.

Kendall was currently in the middle of a nervous breakdown. No one, not even his best friends, had been able to cheer him up. They hadn't really even been able to talk to him. The only things he'd said were yes, no, and pasta when his mother asked him what he wanted for dinner.

James entered the room to find Kendall curled up in a ball in the corner. He felt his own heart break to see his best friend, his band mate, his _leader_ be so broken and vulnerable. He wished that he could do something, anything to help Kendall. Then, he had an idea. A plan. The Greatest Plan in the History of Great Plans. A plan so great, it had to be top secret to even work. He, James Diamond, along with Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia, was going to get Kendall Knight out of his depression with his…no...their plan.

* * *

**Alright so that did not go as planned. But I promise, the next chapter will be waaay better. I really need some ideas so if you have any, I will most likely use them. I'm also having a contest for people who want to be in the story. NOT OC'S! So if you want to be in the story, leave a review with your character's name, age, and whatever part you want them to have in the story. Ok, thanks! Once again, sorry if this was totally crappy.**


	3. Goodbye

**Hey guys so I dont know why but I was really anxious to write this chapter. I think it's because after this, it starts getting interesting. So I hope you enjoy it, because if I do say so myself, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. (:**

* * *

Kendall sat on the couch watching television. He was wrapped in a blanket, and it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Actually, he hadn't.

For the past five days, James, Carlos, and Logan had been locked in Logan and Carlos's room, going over their amazing plan to cheer Kendall up.

Kendall stared back at the TV, but he couldn't pay attention. He flipped through the channels, until he saw that an episode of New Town High was on. He tried watching it for a few minutes, but he couldn't hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes when he saw Jo, so happy and…. alive.

Suddenly, James and Carlos came out from the room they had been isolated in for the past three hours. "Hey, buddy." said James as he sat down next to Kendall. Kendall made a strange sound to acknowledge James as he continued to silently cry. James put an arm around Kendall as Carlos grabbed two waters from the fridge. He threw one to James and sat down on the other side of Kendall.

"Ok, so listen," started James. Kendall looked up at James with red, puffy eyes and the taller boy continued to talk, "So, you know that we've been working on a plan…" Kendall nodded.

"And… James and I are going to go to Ho- oops I mean, we are going to go _somewhere_ to get the all of the stuff in order to finish it." Carlos said with a satisfied smile. James's face mirrored the same expression and Kendall couldn't help but laugh… in his head, of course, at his friends' determination to help him.

"Yeah, so we're leaving now." said James. "We should be back by seven tonight. If we're not though, don't freak out, okay?" he added with a small laugh. Kendall nodded, and Carlos and James headed for the door.

Just as they were about to leave, Kendall finally found the inner strength to speak.

"Be safe, guys. You know how dangerous it is with kids disappearing everywhere. I don't want anything to happen to you guys so…. Just be safe, okay?"

James turned and looked at Kendall from the doorway. "We will, Kendall. We promise."

Famous last words.

* * *

**Well, that's it. The next chapter will be up soon, because I'm just that excited about it. **


	4. Clock

**This is the most I've ever written. Ever. Because I have the shortest attention span ever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. {sniffle}**

* * *

7:03 PM, July 11:

Kendall looked out the window, waiting for the familiar silver paint of Carlos's car to pull up outside. He remembered James's words: "We should be back by seven tonight. If we're not though, don't freak out, okay?" Kendall sat on the couch and waited for the door of 2J to open and reveal his two best friends.

8:15 PM, July 11:

Kendall was freaking out. James and Carlos had been gone now for ten hours. Where could they have possibly gone that would take them ten hours? They wouldn't have gone anywhere far away if they knew they were supposed to be back by 7:00 right? He decided not to be too worried though. They would be back soon.

9:00 PM, July 11:

They weren't back. Kendall sat on the couch with Logan, who had recently decided there was no more he could do to work on their plan and had come out of his room.

"Where are they?" asked Kendall.

"I don't know, but they obviously knew that they might not make it home before seven. Don't worry. It's not like they…" he trailed off as the news channel they had been watching showed a "Breaking News" headline: "California Killer Strikes Again."

The reporter was standing outside of a building where ambulances and police cars could be seen around her. "The body of a young woman was recently found outside of her apartment building on Eighth Street. She appears to have been stabbed several times in the chest and back. The victim has been identified as Carla Santino, a young new actress. The killer has recently been targeting young celebrities. If you have any information about the killer, please contact us. I'm Lily Martin, and this is the 9:00 news."

Logan and Kendall stared at the television set for another minutes before both pulling out their phones. Logan called Carlos, and Kendall called James. Neither boy answered.

12:09 AM, July 12:

Kendall woke up on the couch, and immediately checked his phone, praying that there would be any missed calls or texts from either of his friends. There was nothing. After calling James and Carlos repeatedly for about fifteen minutes, Logan and Kendall had given up.

"They're probably fine." Logan had said, clearly not believing his own words. "I highly doubt the killer would take both of them and not us. And besides, that Carla girl was killed in Los Angeles. Most of the murders happened there anyways. We're in Hollywood, and only one murder has happened here." Kendall shuddered, knowing that Logan was referring to Jo.

"Yes," said Kendall, "but that was only two days ago. And the murder before _that_ was in San Francisco! So obviously, the killer can move around pretty quickly."

"Well, let's not get worried. I bet they're fine." said Logan, and with that he turned into his bedroom and closed the door.

"I really hope you're right." muttered Kendall as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Now it was midnight, and they still weren't back. Even though Kendall knew the two boys weren't that responsible, they would never stay out this late without giving anyone a heads-up.

Kendall was really too tired and worried to think about anything clearly, so he fell back onto the couch, snoring when his head hit the cushion.

8:30 AM, July 12:

Kendall shot up from the couch as he heard the door to the apartment open. He jumped up as the door swung open to reveal… Logan. Kendall felt his heart sink when James and Carlos did not come running in to him and say, "Hey man, sorry we were out so late."

Instead, Logan came running in and said, "No one's seen them. Not Bitters, not Camille, not even your mom."

Suddenly, Kendall's phone started ringing. Excitement rushed through him as he ran to the couch, searching through the cushions until he found his phone. He answered it, and the eagerness in his voice made Logan's heart race.

"Hello?" breathed Kendall as Logan appeared next to him.

"Hi honey." said his mother. He plopped onto the couch, disappointment flooding through him. Logan's face fell.

"Hey mom." he replied. He couldn't help but feel scared as he heard the worry in his mother's reply:

"Kendall, I'm with the police."

"What? Why?" His heart was beating faster and faster with every second that passed. Logan took Kendall's phone and pressed the speakerphone button.

"They found Carlos's car."

Both boys looked at each other. They mirrored each other's expression: fear.

"And?" pressed Kendall, his face significantly paler.

"Well…" started Mrs. Knight, and the boys could hear her try to steady her breath before she began again, "No one was inside of it. They found it on the side of the street, and all of the windows were smashed and the tires had been slashed. There was no evidence of the boys whatsoever."

Kendall dropped the phone, and Logan fainted.

9:10 AM, July 12:

After reviving Logan and talking to his mother, Kendall waited for the police to arrive at his house. He sat on the couch staring blankly at the door until it flew open, revealing his mother, his sister, and two police officers. Mrs. Knight immediately ran up to her son, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. She whispered things like, "I'm so sorry honey." and "We'll find them." and "They're going to be alright." Something in the pit of Kendall's stomach told him that she was wrong.

11:00 AM, July 12:

The police had been at Kendall's house for almost two hours. One of them sat on the couch with him and Logan, and the other was in the bedrooms, looking for any evidence whatsoever of the boys' whereabouts.

Logan was forced to tell the police officer where James and Carlos had been going: Los Angeles. Kendall couldn't help but feel angry. After all, it was Logan who had pointed out that the murders were occurring in LA, not Hollywood.

Logan, the brain, had not registered in his head that the two boys were going to a potentially dangerous area. Now it was too late.

1:11 PM, July 12:

The police had finally left 2J.

Logan had gone to take a much needed nap.

Mrs. Knight was on the phone with James's mother, who was most likely sobbing on the other line.

Katie had left the apartment to go hang out by the pool and probably find some way to make fast money.

Kendall sat on the couch, flipping through all of the news channels, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything on his two missing friends. He had found nothing so far. Two members of Big Time Rush had gone missing, and the world seemed to be completely oblivious!

The police had told Kendall that there was virtually nothing he could do, and not to try and call James or Carlos. The officer told him to wait for their calls, but calling them would probably do nothing.

Kendall didn't know what else to do, so he sat and watched some weird report about a horse being hit by a car on the highway. He couldn't believe that a horse was more important than Carlos Garcia and James Diamond.

He shut the television off and listened to his mother trying to calm Mrs. Diamond on the phone. He was glad he wasn't in his mother's situation. He couldn't imagine what it would be like not knowing where your child was, or if they were even okay.

He listened for a few more minutes, until his mother's voice became just noise, and he closed his eyes, sleep taking over instantly.

5:54 PM, July 12:

Kendall's mother shook him awake to eat dinner. He hadn't eaten since James and Carlos had left, and he was starving. They were having spaghetti, James's favorite. They sat at the table for 30 minutes in silence.

8:23 PM, July 12:

They had been gone for more than a day. A whole day. Kendall laid in his bed, his phone sitting on the bedside table. There had been no word from Carlos or James.

He had given up. There was nothing more he could do but lie around and worry. He was so tired. First his girlfriend, and now his best friends.

Kendall partially blamed himself for his girlfriend's death. When Jo had gone missing, Kendall hadn't really noticed. It wasn't unusual for her to be gone for a few days. She would be filming New Town High for as long as a week, with no breaks. Kendall was used to not hearing from her for days. But when she wound up dead, Kendall wished that he had even so much as texted her. She always replied to his texts, so if she didn't answer, he would've known something was wrong. But he didn't, and she was dead.

1:00 AM, July 13:

Kendall woke up to hear loud voices coming from outside his bedroom. He could hear his mother talking to someone on the phone, and Logan and Katie were talking to Camille. Kendall rubbed his eyes, looked at his phone, saw there was nothing new on it, and walked slowly out of his room.

The news station was on, and two pictures appeared on screen. One was of James. The other was of Carlos. Below the pictures, a headline burned into Kendall's mind. "Two Teens Officially Added to Missing Person's List." Upon seeing this, he abruptly turned out of the living room, walked into the bathroom, and threw up.

He had already lost one person. There was no way that he was ready for three.

* * *

**Woohoo! Sorry I'm really proud of this. Please review!**


	5. Roads

**Ok so I can honestly say that this is the crappiest chapter EVER! But I was rushing because I just had a FOUR hour drama rehersal at school and I just did my homework for an hour. So I'm so so so so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Big Time Rush is NOT my creation.**

* * *

James and Carlos drove down a deserted road somewhere on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"Where are we?" asked James, attempting to read a road map of the city.

"I… I'm not really sure." replied Carlos as he squinted to see the dark road in front of him. His voice shook the slightest bit, but James immediately detected it.

He nudged Carlos's shoulder and with a reassuring smile, said, "Don't worry Carlitos. We'll be back at the Palm Woods in no time." With that, he turned to the window and watched as the trees of the unfamiliar woods rushed by in a blur.

Carlos looked at the clock above the dashboard. It was almost seven. James had told Kendall that they would be back by seven, and Carlos didn't want to make Kendall worry. Just as he was about to tell James to call Kendall, it happened.

First, the rock flew through the windshield, catching James right in the temple. The brunette shrieked in pain and grabbed his head as Carlos tried to gain control of his car and pull over.

As they pulled onto the dirt, another rock came sailing through the passenger window, hitting James once again in the head. James ducked under the dashboard in order to avoid any more attacks.

But it was too late anyways.

* * *

** I am currently hanging my head in brutal shame. **


	6. Hand

**Ok so I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I heaven't updated in like, a week. I was in my school play and we had RIDICULOUS rehersals so... yeah. But I'm back now! And to make up for it I'm putting at least one more chapter up today. By the way, is anyone else insanely excited for the new episode of BTR Saturday? **

* * *

James and Carlos were stuck on the side of the road. They were being ambushed.

Suddenly, several clumps of dirt flew in through the open driver side window. Carlos choked on the tiny particles as he scrambled to close the window, but the car just as quickly turned off completely and the dirt stopped flying.

James, who was ducked down underneath the dashboard, peeked his head up to look around. An eerie silence filled the air as he pulled himself completely up onto the seat.

The two boys stared at each other for a long moment before Carlos attempted to turn the keys in the ignition again. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Great," cried James, "we're stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere!" he slammed his head against the back of the seat in frustration.

"It's fine." Carlos said, reassuringly. "It was probably just a couple of stupid kids."

"Yeah," agreed James, "but that doesn't explain why we just randomly broke down on the side of the road. Didn't you just take the car for an inspection?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a little weird, but luckily I brought my phone so we can just call a tow truck or something." Carlos went to reach for his phone in his pocket when a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"James," he said, but he stopped when he realized the hand didn't belong to his friend. It was coming into the car from the open window. And it had a face, too.

Present Day: July 13

Kendall sat on the couch. He had been sitting there for about four hours now. That was when he got the call. The call that made everything more real. More dangerous. More deadly.

* * *

**Woohoo! Even I'm excited for this next chapter! And the best part is it will be up, like, ridiculously soon. Ok so I'm gonna stop freaking out and write now.**


	7. Call

**Ok so I had to put "Oh Yeah" in this chapter because it's my favorite BTR song. So here it is. It might be crappy. I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush= Not mine. **

* * *

Kendall's phone suddenly started ringing, playing "Oh Yeah". He grabbed it suddenly, maybe a little too hopeful. Logan strode in and sat down next to him, turning the television on.

"Hello?" breathed Kendall.

"Um… hey Kendall." The familiar ring of James's voice made Kendall's eyes well up with both fear and relief. There was something not right about James's tone.

"Is… everything ok?" asked Kendall, and he face-palmed. Obviously everything was not okay if his friend had been missing for a while.

"Uh y-yeah, I- I guess so." James's voice quivered, and he sounded more nervous than Kendall had ever heard him.

"James. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. We're fine."

"Oh yeah, how's Carlos?"

"He's good." Another man's voice could be heard in the distant background. Kendall could hear the change in James's breathing as in became shorter and louder. The brunette was clearly panicking about something.

"James. What's. Wrong." Kendall was becoming angry and frustrated, and he just wanted his friends to come home.

"Hey, um… listen Kendall I have to-" Suddenly, the same man's roaring voice could be heard closer to the phone. He was yelling at James, and a loud bump indicated that the phone had been dropped.

"JAMES?" Kendall yelled into the receiver, "James, can you hear me? Carlos? HELLO!"

Logan stared at Kendall with eyes wide. He grabbed Kendall's shoulders as the blonde started freaking out, screaming into the phone, when suddenly the room went silent. Logan stared at Kendall as the other boy's eyes widened.

Kendall sat there shocked as the mysterious man's voice broke through the phone.

"Mr. Knight, you have 12 hours to save your friends."

The line went dead.

* * *

**Omg I'm SUPER excited about the season finale of Pretty Little Liars! AHHH! Sorry ok so PLEASEEEE review.**


	8. Shreds

**Alright so I would just like to apologize for Logan's behavior in advance. He gets a little angry. Just letting you know. But I was just watching a movie with a lot of yelling. I kinda wanted to slap him in this chapter, but of course I didn't because he's my baby (: Ok so on with the story...**

* * *

Kendall stared into space as the man's words rang in his head and he thought of everything that had just happened.

"Mr. Knight, you have 12 hours to save your friends."

Kendall had know. In the pit of his stomach, he had known that something like this would happen. He hadn't know with Jo, because he hadn't been prepared. But now he was. And this was all his fault.

It was Kendall's fault that he hadn't noticed Jo was gone when she had disappeared.

It was his fault that he'd been deeply depressed after she died.

It was his fault that he never asked what James, Carlos, and Logan were doing for two days straight.

It was his fault that he let Carlos and James leave without questioning them at all.

It was his fault that he'd listened to the police officer and not called them.

It was his fault that he hadn't gone looking for them when he knew he should have.

It was his fault that they were in trouble now.

And it was Kendall's fault that they could potentially die.

* * *

Logan stared at Kendall and Kendall stared at the wall.

Logan had sat down on the couch while Kendall was on the phone with someone, later to be identified as James, and Kendall had started freaking out, screaming into the receiver like a psycho. Logan had reacted immediately, desperately trying to calm the other boy down, until the room went silent.

Kendall's face had turned many shades paler than usual, and a wave of dread washed over Logan, drowning him in a sea of questions and worry.

He heard an unfamiliar voice on the other line speak quickly and then the dial tone rang. Kendall gulped and hung up the phone. Now he was staring at a wall.

Logan waved his hand in front of Kendall's face, but there was no response from the other boy, not even a blink. He sat there for another few moments, hoping Kendall would come back down to Earth. Logan was starting to get a little creeped out and even more worried, so he pushed the blonde boy's shoulder roughly. Luckily, Kendall looked around frantically, until he saw Logan and the tears already in his eyes spilled over onto his cheeks.

Logan pulled his friend close as he sobbed into Logan's shirt, creating a large stain in the soft fabric.

"He's got them!" Kendall sobbed, his voice muffled by Logan's shirt.

"Who's got who?" Logan asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he needed even a little bit of clarity.

Kendall looked up at him with a have-you-seriously-not-been-here-for-the-past-day face.

"Who do you think, Logan?" he asked, burying his face in his hands.

"He's got them and he's gonna kill them just like… just like…Jo!" he sobbed into his hands once again.

Logan's lip quivered as he tried to keep it together, but everything was falling apart in painful shreds.

"What did he say?" Logan's voice shook as he held back his tears.

"Who?" Kendall asked, his eyes now scanning the room crazily, looking around as if he were following something on the walls.

"The… killer guy." Logan hated saying it, but that was who had James and Carlos. He was positive.

"He said we have 12 hours. Then they're dead."

Suddenly, a fire flared up in Logan's mind. How long had they both been sitting here? How long had Kendall been sitting here wasting time, staring at a wall? It had to have been at least 45 minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled suddenly, making Kendall jump back into the couch cushions.

"Do you know what we could be doing right now? We could be out there saving them! But NO! You," he screamed, pointing his finger in Kendall's face, " you decided to sit here, and waste time, and pity yourself because this is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kendall stared up at Logan in shock. Never in the ten years he'd know the boy had he ever seen him this angry. And it was at him, no less.

"I- I'm sorry…" Kendall started, but Logan interrupted him, his voice becoming hysterical.

"And you wanna know something, buddy?" he spat the last word at Kendall, who shrunk away in response, "You were too busy thinking about yourself to even realize, they could already be dead! This could all be a freaking joke!" He laughed in emphasis, until he turned back to Kendall, who's eyes were wide in fear and surprise.

"So, Kendall, I guess the question is…. What are you going to do?" Logan brought his face down so it was merely inches away from Kendall.

"Umm.. I-I-I" Kendall stuttered, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Logan whispered, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Uh well I mean I guess- we can go save them."

"No, no, no, Kendall. You know what I think? I think you don't want to save them. I think you were getting sick of them, and you honestly don't give a crap what happens to them now. I think that you don't _know_ how serious this is, Kendall Knight."

Kendall had no idea who this was, but this was definitely not the Logan Mitchell he knew. He opened his mouth to say something, but Logan wouldn't let him.

"Save you breath, dude." Logan turned and grabbed his coat from the hanger by the door. "You can sit here and wallow in you own self pity while I go save my friends." He made sure to use emphasis on the word 'my'. "You're not the leader Kendall, no matter what anyone says."

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Kendall all alone with his thoughts.

One of which had to do with the fact that there were 11 hours and 5 minutes until his friends died.

* * *

**Ok so that might have just been a completely epic fail. **


	9. Help

**Ok so I'm not sure why but I really enjoyed making this chapter. Besides the fact that bad things happen in it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

All he'd wanted to do was go home. He didn't ask for it to happen, but it did anyways.

James sat in the corner of the empty room. He didn't know where he was.

The last thing he remembered was being pulled out of the car by a tall man in dressed all in black. Carlos had called out to him from the inside of the car, but James had no time to respond before he was brutally hit over the head with a sharp object.

The only thing he could hear now was the soft hum of an air vent overhead. His first instinct was to call out for help.

"Hello?" he yelled, hoping that anyone would hear him.

"Carlos? Hello?" Nobody answered. He attempted to stand, but the pain in his head was too great, and he fell back to the ground with a groan.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He hadn't known it was there until now. He pulled it out quickly, hoping that it would be from one of his friends, or his parents, or just someone who could help him. He looked at the screen, only to find that his phone had low battery. It also showed that he had a number of missed calls from Kendall, Logan, Mrs. Knight, his mother, and Camille.

James frowned, and then he had a brilliant idea. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He quickly dialed Kendall's number, praying that his best friend would answer. The phone rang only once, and Kendall's frantic voice appeared on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Um… hey Kendall." James could now hear heavy footsteps in the background, nearing the door at the far end of the room.

"Is… everything ok?" asked Kendall. James could hear the worry in his friend's voice, and he felt guilty for causing his friend so much panic. Why hadn't he tried to call Kendall the whole time they were gone? James felt incredibly stupid.

The footsteps became louder and louder.

"Uh y-yeah, I- I guess so." James's voice shook as he tried to stay as calm as possible. All he needed to do was ask for help.

"James. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. We're fine." Why did he say that? For one, everything was the matter. He didn't know where he was, and he probably had a concussion or something. And why did he say "_W__e're _fine?" He had no idea where Carlos even was, or if he was okay.

"Oh yeah, how's Carlos?"

"He's good." James lied. He mentally slapped himself several times.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a man who had to be at _least_ 6'5". He spotted James huddling in the corner with his phone pressed to his ear. James's breath hitched as the man walked slowly forward.

"Put down. The phone." the man growled through clenched teeth. James refused. It was the wrong thing to do.

"James. What's. Wrong." Kendall asked, obviously sensing something wasn't right.

"Hey, um… listen Kendall I have to-"

Before James could finish, the man got to him.

James received a sharp blow to the stomach, causing him to drop his phone in order to curl up in a ball on the floor.

The man was screaming things at James that he couldn't understand. His loud voice echoed off of the metal walls of the room. James could barely hear Kendall's frantic voice emitting from the receiver of the phone, calling his name over and over.

He reached out for the phone, but the man slammed his foot down on James's fingers before he could grab it. James yelled out in pain as his fingers crunched under the weight of the man's boot.

He cradled his hand and stared in utter shock as the man picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Mr. Knight, you have 12 hours to save your friends."

The man hung up and then effortlessly threw James's phone at the wall, laughing manically as it smashed into pieces.

James's eyes widened in realization. The world seemed to freeze before him. This wasn't just some random kidnapping. This man knew exactly who they were. He had even known Kendall was on the phone without hearing his voice. He wanted James and Carlos for a reason. Suddenly, James realized who this man was.

He was the killer that everyone feared.

Ever since Jo had died, there had been a hidden fear in the back of James's mind that he and his friends were next.

That fear had become more persistent as he drove with Carlos yesterday.

He hadn't told anyone that he was afraid.

Look where it had gotten him.

* * *

**Ok so I'm waaaaaaaaayyyy excited for the new episode of BTR tonight! Every time the commercial comes on I crack up at the face James makes when he punches Carlos. So I'm gonna go wait for 8:00 pm. Please review! (:**


	10. Fighters

**Alright, so who watched Big Time Reality Show? Hahaha ohhh I love James (: But anyways, on with the story. There are 3 POV's in this one! Sorry, I'm not sure why that's exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

* * *

Logan felt horrible. Why had he exploded at Kendall like that? Clearly the blonde hadn't done anything wrong.

Logan wanted to apologize.

No, he wanted to rewind back to the argument and make sure that it didn't happen. Actually, he wanted to go back further than that. He wanted to rewind to when his friends told him they were going to Los Angeles.

He would've warned them.

He would've told them not to go, that it was dangerous.

Because if he had done any of those things, he wouldn't be where he was now: speeding down the street toward the highway, Los Angeles bound.

He pushed the gas pedal down all the way, blasting through several red lights. He glanced at the clock.

It was noon. He had approximately 10 hours and 50 minutes to save his friends.

Just as he pulled, or more like flew, onto the highway, familiar blue-and-red lights and a wailing siren sounded behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the horn and ultimately scaring himself when it sounded. He contemplated pulling over, until he realized something that made him push the car even faster, if it was possible.

If he kept driving, the cops would follow him until he stopped, right? He had a while to Los Angeles, so this plan was a long shot. But if he found where James and Carlos were, the cops would be there. They could save his friends.

He grabbed his phone to call Kendall, when he stopped. What if Kendall didn't forgive him? What if he refused to help?

Logan frowned and looked in the rearview mirror, to find that he now had two police cruisers tagging along behind him. _Great_, he thought. He wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or if he truly thought that they would follow him the rest of the distance, but he kept going. He swerved between cars, switching lanes as often as possible.

Soon enough, four cars blared their sirens as they chased Logan down the highway towards his friends.

* * *

James sat in the same corner, cowering as the man stood over him. The man forcefully gripped James by the hair and slammed the boy's head against the wall. James cried out in pain as his vision was blurred and all he could see was red. Everything came into focus just as the man's fist collided with James's temple. James let out another yelp of agony as he slumped back against the wall. He felt ready to give up. It was clear no one was coming to save him any time soon, and according to the man, he had twelve hours to live.

A sudden rush of adrenaline surged through James's veins.

He had to make the most of it.

The man, sensing that James had apparently been defeated, made the mistake of turning around to walk out the door.

Seizing this opportunity, James stood up, despite the excruciating pain in his head, hand, and stomach, and charged at the man, fueled by pure fear and rage.

James dove at the man, and, somewhat like a lion attacking its prey, pounced onto his back, clinging on as if his life depended on it. It did.

James clawed at the man's face, digging his fingers into his cheeks and chin. The man roared in fury, reaching up to grab James's hands, which were now extremely close to his eyes. He grabbed the boy's fingers, three of which were already broken, and pulled them forward, bringing James over his shoulders and slamming him onto the cement floor.

James screamed as his head made contact with the floor. He was sure he felt something in his cheek snap. He looked up to see the man towering over him, his face now covered in red scratches that traveled up and down his cheeks.

James couldn't help but feel a little self-satisfied.

At least he'd tried.

Then, he passed out.

* * *

Carlos awoke to the sound of violent shouting coming from somewhere behind the wall next to him. Where was he? His head ached as he stood up, looking around the seemingly empty room. He wobbled a bit, before taking a few steps toward the door.

That's when he heard the scream.

He could recognize the voice from a mile away.

It was James.

Carlos immediately went into panic mode. He looked around, searching for something, anything that would lead him out of the room. There were no doors that he could see, only a small window, barely big enough to fit someone's head through. The window was high up on the wall, close to the ceiling. A small ray of light shone through it, landing on the wall where the faint outline of a door could be seen. Carlos rushed over to the slit in the wall, frantically searching for a handle or anything to open it.

The yelling on the other side of the wall became louder and James's shrieks could be heard, followed by more yelling and a loud crash, as if something, or someone, had been thrown forcefully onto the ground.

Carlos's face fell in realization that the door only opened from the other side. There was no way he could get out. He slammed his body against the door until his side throbbed from the impact. He sank to the ground.

He stopped to notice the eerie silence that had taken over the room.

"James?" Carlos yelled through into the wall, hoping that they were not too thick for his friend to hear him.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from right outside the door. Carlos crawled quickly but quietly away from the door as it flew open to reveal a tall man.

Carlos gasped in utter shock and terror as he saw who it was.

He knew this man.

* * *

**So... what do you think? I just wrote this out of random thoughts that popped into my head. I hope it wasn't terrible! ATTENTION: Sorry it's actually not that important but I'm thinking about starting a series of one-shots about the boys. But I need ideas though and I'll be taking requests so if you have any ideas I NEED THEM! Not to sound desperate or anything, hahaha (: Now, I'm hungry. So I'm gonna go eat a snack.**


	11. Remember Me?

**Ok so I'm really confused about this chapter. Half of me thinks it's really good, and the other half thinks it's horrible. I'm really not sure. **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is not mine. **

* * *

Kendall sat on the couch, staring at the door where Logan had crushed him and then left to save _his_ friends.

Kendall had never seen Logan explode like that, especially when something this serious was happening. Logan was the one who was usually the most calm when stuff like this came up. Just five minutes ago, he had done a complete 180, screaming at Kendall as if it was his fault that the world was ending.

Kendall had always tried to be somewhat of a leader to his friends. They looked up to him, because he was brave and level-headed, because they knew he wouldn't let them down. He would always lead them through rough times like this, finding ways to pull them all together.

Now, that was impossible.

Was he really the leader? He had never let his friends down so greatly in his entire life. They needed him to survive.

Literally.

* * *

Logan sped down the highway, going 103 miles per hour in a 70 mile per hour zone. Cars pulled over when they saw him coming. There were now five cop cars trailing him, and he had not much longer until he hit the outskirts of Los Angeles.

That was when he realized how stupid this was.

He had no idea if his friends were even in LA. For all he knew, they could be in Idaho or something. He might just be leading these cops to the middle of nowhere.

What if he didn't find them? He had 10 hours and 30 minutes left.

He had never really been interested in police work, but he knew that when people received phone calls, cops could almost always track down where they came from.

He pulled his phone out, and without hesitating for even a second, called Kendall.

* * *

Carlos stared up at the giant man, his eyes focused on the face he'd hoped he would never see again.

"M-Matt?" he choked out, cringing when the man took a step toward him.

"Oh, Carlos! It's great to see you again!" the man said with heavy sarcasm. His voice was rough and cold, just like Carlos remembered.

"I'm glad to see you remember me." Matt said, advancing toward Carlos at a sickeningly slow pace.

Carlos gulped. How could he not remember him?

_

* * *

_

It was a seemingly ordinary day at the Garcia house. Ten year old Carlos had just gotten home from school. He sat on the couch and waited in his empty house for his mother to arrive home from work. He hummed a random tune as he pulled out a packet of jellybeans from his backpack and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

_Carlos went up to his room to put his backpack away, when he heard a car horn outside. He looked out the window to see his mother's car parked out front._

_Carlos eagerly sprinted outside, ready to tell his mother everything that happened at school today. _

_He threw open the backseat door and jumped in._

_"Hey Mom, guess what?" he asked, eyes shining in excitement. This excitement quickly turned to confusion, and then to panic as Carlos saw that his mom wasn't driving the car._

_A big man sat in the driver's seat. He turned around, grinning evilly at the young boy in the back. _

_Carlos looked over to see that his mom was 'asleep' in the passenger seat. _

_"Mommy?" he asked, eyes welling up when he didn't get a response._

_"Shut up, kid." The man growled at Carlos, "She can't hear you." With that, the man pulled the car back onto the road and drove along the street normally. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught kidnapping a kid and stealing a car._

_The car pulled up to a red light, and that was when the man made his move. Carlos was sitting in the backseat, shaking violently and silently crying as the man turned back to him. Carlos looked up as the man pulled a white cloth off of the dashboard. The man then quickly stuffed the fabric into Carlos's face, blocking his mouth and nose._

_Carlos struggled fiercely in the backseat, clawing at the man's hand which was now clamped over his face._

_Tears streamed down his cheeks as everything slowly became a blurry mess, and then Carlos fell unconscious._

* * *

Carlos shuddered and tears filled his eyes as he remembered the horrible three days he had spent with Matt. He had watched Matt murder his mother right before his eyes, the man sadistically laughing as he watched Carlos scream and cry in horror and rage.

But most of all, Carlos remembered the beatings. The brutal punishments he would get every time he would say a word or make a move. He was slapped, punched, kicked, thrown, and, a couple times, stabbed when he even so much as sighed.

Carlos looked down at the long scar that ran down his leg and the tears in his eyes flowed down his face as he remembered the searing pain of the knife that Matt had so effortlessly cut his leg open with.

Carlos looked up to see that Matt was standing right above him, looking down at him with the same wicked stare that he remembered.

* * *

Carlos was the one that had gotten away. He had somehow miraculously escaped before Matt could finish him. Matt had been so angry, so viciously enraged that he had lost for once.

Every teenager he saw reminded him of Carlos. He had to kill them. He had to have the satisfaction that he had won so many more times than he had lost.

But, it wasn't enough.

When he saw Big Time Rush on television one day, he burst. Instead of seeing four different boys, he saw all Carlos, mocking him more every time he appeared on television.

They needed to go away.

He researched them all, studying them, until he knew exactly what each one of them was like.

Logan was the smart one. He was the brains of the group. He might be smart, but he wasn't nearly strong enough to put up a fight. He would be the easiest.

Carlos came next. Just seeing the boy's face made Matt want to explode. Carlos wasn't very strong, as Matt had already known. He was extremely hyperactive, and most likely very careless. He didn't seem very smart, but Matt knew that Carlos had outwitted him before. It wouldn't happen again.

Kendall was the 'leader'. He was always there for his friends, setting them on the right path, bringing them all together. He would be a fighter, no doubt. Matt had seen on somewhere on television that Kendall had the fire. When he got angry, there was no stopping him. He would not take no for an answer. He would be difficult to catch. But he had one weakness, Jo Taylor.

James was the biggest threat. Although he was a pretty boy, and only seemed to care about his looks and girls, Matt knew that he had a passion. He loved what he did, and he wasn't about to let anyone take it away from him. That went for his friends, too. No one messed with James. Matt had just found out that James was also very strong. He had to admit that the boy had put up an _almost_ equal fight. James fought for what he believed in, it was clear. But Matt saw right through it to James's self-conscious core. He knew how to get to it.

He had then gone to Los Angeles, killing every famous little teenaged brat he could get his hands on.

When he found Jo, he was ecstatic. She was so easy. She was so stupid, to willingly tell him where she lived. Well, he _was_ pretending to be a taxi driver, but still, she hadn't been suspicious at all when they started going _away_ from the Palm Woods.

He went back to the Palm Woods to leave Jo's body after he was done. He stealthily placed a tracking device in Carlos's car.

Then, he waited. When he saw that the car was making its way into a deserted area, he couldn't have been more pleased. His plan had worked so flawlessly, it was almost unreal.

He had to confess, he was a little disappointed when he saw that only James and Carlos were in the car, but it would have to do.

He would get the others eventually.

* * *

**Ok so... yeah was that an epic fail? Because I kind of think it was. **


	12. Pain

**Hey! Alright, first off, I would like to apologize for not updating for like, a week. This chapter took me a whole THREE days to write. But, in between, I had a play, two parties, and a Baptism to go to. But it's here now! Sooooo sorry. I'm disappointed in myself :(**

* * *

James woke up on the cold floor and looked around, fearing that the man would still be in the room with him. When he noticed that he was alone, he attempted once again to stand, but had to lay back down after merely lifting his head. His cheek throbbed in pain and he reached up to find that it was really swollen.

He wanted to go home. He had never wanted anything more in his life, not even to become famous.

James was secretly very self-conscious. You could never tell by looking at him, but when he was by himself, the imperfection he saw in the mirror haunted him.

He tried so hard to be perfect, and most of the time it seemed to work. He got a lot of girls, and people envied his looks everywhere he went.

But James envied his friends. They looked good, and they didn't even try. When Jo first arrived at the Palm Woods, James had tried to impress her, because most girls fell for him just by looking at him. But Jo had chosen Kendall, who had just been himself.

James was a mess inside. The pressure to be perfect was put upon him by his own parents, who relentlessly called him out on every flaw they could find.

_James was only twelve, but his interest in girls was long-lived. Every day, he made sure his hair looked just right, and when he got to school, he was complimented constantly. It made him feel good about himself._

_But just like everything else, his parent had to go and ruin it._

_James walked down the spiral staircase from his bedroom after making sure every hair was in place. His mother waited at the bottom of the stairs, impatience apparent on her face._

"_James, let's go we're going to be late!" she yelled, and roughly pulled him by the arm out the door and out to the black Mercedes in the driveway where his father waited, the same impatient look on his face._

_As James jumped into the backseat, his father turned around to look at him in disgust._

"_What on Earth have you done to your hair?" asked Mr. Diamond, looking at his only son like he had three heads._

"_What do you mean?" James asked, frantically feeling his head, searching for anything out of place._

"_It looks horrible." James's mother added, her face mirroring her husband's. _

_James's heart dropped to his stomach as his parent's disapproval rushed through his mind. Tears stung behind his eyes as he thought of all of the time he just wasted in front of the mirror._

"_And what is this?" his mother cried, grabbing her son's face and pulling it close to her own. _

_She studied his cheek for a second before pulling out her makeup case and grabbing some concealer. She rubbed it furiously on James's cheek while the boy struggled to get out of her grasp. _

_When she was done, she pushed James back into her seat, muttering something about being perfect._

_James looked into the reflection of the window to see a tiny blemish on his cheek. He wouldn't have noticed it if his mother hadn't just made his cheek red from rubbing it._

_Suddenly, his mother turned around in her seat._

"_You're _my_ son! You're supposed to be perfect! You must be dysfunctional or something." she scoffed at James, turning around and ordering her husband to drive._

_James looked out the window as a single tear trailed down his face as he thought to himself:_

_He wasn't handsome, so he must be ugly._

_He was crying, so he must be weak._

_He wasn't perfect, so there must be something wrong with him._

That was when James had decided to hide everything. He couldn't have people know that he was actually a really sensitive person. It would ruin his entire image. What would happen if someone he knew saw him cry? Bad things. He couldn't let that happen. So he had to be strong, or at least pretend.

He couldn't hide it anymore though. The pressure on him was like a water balloon, ready to burst open at any moment.

Then, as he sat there on the cold, hard floor of the unknown room, James Diamond cried.

* * *

The phone rang and rang until Kendall's voicemail, which always made everyone who heard it laugh, played on the other line.

"Hey, if you just called Kendall and he didn't answer, you're probably not his friend." James's voice explained. Kendall's voice could be heard in the background.

"Hey! That's not cool!" he cried, and then Carlos laughed loudly as Logan said,

"No, if you called him he's probably too busy kicking James's a-"

"Hey, my mom is gonna hear this!"

"Hey, it's Carlos, Kendall can't get to the phone right now 'cause he's having too much fun with me!"

"So leave a message after the beep!" All four of them yelled, and then laughter could be heard as the voicemail cut off.

Logan's eyes brimmed with tears as he remembered when they made that. They were sitting on their couch at the Palm Woods, right after they had first arrived in Hollywood. They were happy, they were excited, but there was one thing that stuck out to Logan about that message:

They were together.

* * *

James sat on the floor sobbing, barely even having time to catch his breath before another moan escape his lips, echoing in the room around his as if a hundred more people were crying with him.

He had been crying for what seemed like hours, his pain flooding the room around him until he literally felt like he was drowning in his own tears.

Before he knew what he was doing, he started to sing.

"If we never flew, we would never fall. If the world was ours we would have it all, but the life we live isn't so simplistic. You just don't get what you want. So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each others' shoulders-"

Then, the gunshot rang out and James fell silent as the pain branched from his stomach through the rest of his body and he, once again, fell unconscious.

* * *

**Ok so did anybody else like, CRY when Big Time Rush didn't win anything at the KCA's? I kind of wanted to throw the Black Eyed Peas and Miranda Cosgrove off of a cliff after that. :"( That was sooooo NOT fair! But, on a brighter note, I'm totally excited for the new BTR episode on Saturday! Ok, so please review, and umm... yeah.**


	13. Illusions

**Alright so I would just like to say that I hate my self for not posting this sooner. Like, seriously. It makes me angry that I'm just a lazy butt.**

**Anyways, to put it nicely, this chapter sucks.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. BTR isn't mine, nor will it ever be... unless... *laughs evilly***

* * *

Kendall had finally made his decision. After ignoring several calls from Logan and his mother, he grabbed a sweatshirt and a granola bar and started out of 2J. He made his way out of the lobby when he realized something pretty significant:

He didn't have a car.

He sighed and looked around, searching for someone he knew who could possibly lend him their car so he could save his friends.

He saw no one.

Camille and her father had set off that morning in order to escape the chaos that was sure to explode at the Palm Woods when the news of the boys' disappearance got out.

Guitar Dude… well he was on a Canadian tour and didn't have a car.

Kendall wasn't about to ask Bitters, especially after all of the stunts they had pulled in his lobby.

This could be a problem.

* * *

James couldn't breathe. As hard as he tried, his lungs wouldn't accept the air he tried to fill them with. The pain in his stomach made his vision flash red as he looked around the room, eyes locking on the tall man standing in the corner.

He attempted to call out, but only a desperate squeak escaped his mouth.

He was losing blood and time.

Suddenly, the world seemed to freeze and James found that he could breathe again. His vision returned to normal and he looked around.

Everything seemed to be glowing. Rays of light emitted from every surface, even his own hands.

The world suddenly became blurry. His surroundings became distorted and morphed into each other until everything faded to white.

Everything was white.

The ground.

The sky.

Well, that's all there really was.

Endless white.

An eerie silence hung over the strange place as James attempted to move.

He couldn't.

What was happening?

Just as quickly as the white area had appeared, it vanished to reveal a dark room where a figure rocked back and forth quietly in the corner.

The figures features became clearer and clearer until James recognized the person as Carlos.

And he hadn't never been happier in his entire life.

* * *

Logan drove and drove until the worst thing possible happened.

Apparently he hadn't noticed the flashing 'LOW GAS' indicator until it was too late.

Having just enough time to pull over, Logan groaned as the engine sputtered and died.

The 12 police cruisers that had been on his tail for more than 40 minutes surrounded him and he laid his head against the steering wheel with a heavy sigh.

He was startled when a strong tap on the window broke him out of his thoughts.

A heavy police officer stood outside and indicated for Logan to roll down the window.

As soon as the window was down enough, the officer's head was inside the car. It was clear that the officer, who's last name appeared to be Newman, was trying extremely hard not to scream in Logan's face.

Instead, he calmly said, "Do you realize what you just did?"

Logan, having never been involved with any police other than Carlos's dad, looked around nervously and muttered,

"Speeding?"

The officer chuckled before immediately becoming serious again.

"Son, you've done more than just speed. We have a warrant for your arrest for not only speeding, but evasion of the police."

Logan's eyes widened in horror.

Arrest?

He couldn't be arrested. He was Logan Mitchell. What would his parents think? He couldn't have a criminal record.

"Please let me explain." Logan pleaded as the officer motioned for him to step out of the vehicle.

"Go ahead, it won't change anything." said Officer Newman as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and proceeded to lock Logan's hands behind his back.

"Ok so you're probably really not gonna believe me," Logan started.

The cop shoved him in the back seat and proceeded to drive away from Logan's original destination.

"Okay, well… my best friend's girlfriend was killed by that serial murderer that's been going around lately, and then he was all depressed so me and my two other best friends decided to make a plan to cheer him up, and we were almost finished and my two friends were going to LA to finish the plan, and they never came back, and then my _other_ best friend got a call from the murderer saying that we had 12 hours to save them and now we have like, 10." It all came out in a rush and Logan had to take a moment to breathe after finishing.

What Officer Newman said next made Logan's blood boil.

"Yeah right."

* * *

**Shoot me now. Honestly, I wrote this chapter on a whim. It doesn't even make freaking sense at all. UGHH**


End file.
